


Bravery (Is A Learned Trait)

by potidaea



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Kara Danvers, Character Study, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potidaea/pseuds/potidaea
Summary: Kara Danvers was always so afraid. Supergirl was the brave one.
Relationships: James "Jimmy" Olsen/Kara Zor-El, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Mon-El
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Bravery (Is A Learned Trait)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter @ [ki1yun](https://twitter.com/ki1yun)

Kara Danvers was always so afraid. Supergirl was the brave one.

She spent years hoping, wishing, yearning for someone to come along. First, in the Phantom Zone. Then, on Earth. It didn't take long to realize there was little difference between Earth and the Phantom Zone. Trapped in her pod she was alone as far as her eyes could see…the last of her kind amongst endless galaxies filled with aliens utterly out of reach. But on Earth she was just trapped and alone - an anomaly.

She had to hide, or else.

In high school, boys started to notice her. One boy in particular: Greg Nulty. He was the captain of the soccer team and very used to getting what he wanted when he wanted it. So, when Kara politely declined his invitation to a house party one Memorial Day weekend, he was shocked to say the least. He was doing her a favor. Community service, even. Stooping so low as to ask out a bookworm. The next day at school, the words on everyone's lips were: _Kara Danvers is a dyke._

From that day on, she committed to blending. Saying yes. Being normal.

When Kyle Loew asked her to senior prom, she said yes. It was the normal thing to do. She bought a long, flowing dress that matched his tie. She danced. She laughed at jokes that weren't funny. She flirted. She smiled. When he pulled into an empty parking lot next to the local park on their way home and pushed her head into his lap, she said yes. It was easier that way. If he tried to touch her, she'd have to say no. It wasn't safe. She wasn't normal.

In college, Kara watched her friends flit from relationship to relationship. They seemed so weightlessly happy. She wondered what it was like to live that way. Every once in a while she'd get a phone call or series of text messages begging her to come out for the night - _You need to get laid! I don't care who, just fuck_ _ **someone**_ , they'd say. She'd relent, but only for the occasional night (or bathroom quickie) of one-sided pleasure.

Her final semester of college, Kara made the mistake of hooking up with Hannah - the TA in all but one of her upper level classes. As usual, she got Hannah off and sent her on her way with a cup of bad instant coffee in the morning. She never had the heart to kick anyone out of her bed. It was as close to intimacy as she would ever get.

She received a text later that afternoon from Hannah, just before her first class.

_Last night was fun. Cool if it's a one time thing, but I want to make sure you're ok? Something seemed off?_

She ignored the message, and Hannah, until graduation.

When James Olsen entered her life it was a breath of fresh air. He knew. It was fucking incredible. But still, something was missing.

Then, Mon-El. He was just like her. An alien without a home. She didn't have to hold back anymore. She couldn't break him. But he could break her. That was new…and it was fucking terrifying.

 _Lena_. She could never tell Lena. It wasn't worth the risk - for either of them. Lena would be devastated. She'd never speak to her again. Lena loved Kara Danvers, intrepid reporter, and that was enough. Sure, it was excruciating living her life behind self-made bars, but it was better than being alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter @ [ki1yun](https://twitter.com/ki1yun)


End file.
